


Angel in disguise

by orphan_account



Series: Rumbelle prompts [1]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, Dark Castle, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Smut, chatty drunk, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rumple gets intoxicated and becomes very chatty abut a certain angel that he wants to worship





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave prompts in any form

Rumpelslitkin had come back from Agrabah, after making a deal that ended in some fellow turning into a parrot. Rumpelslitskin didn't feel like going back to his castle because SHE would be there. Perfect Belle he had thought when he took her he could bring some of her perfect light into his world. Now her light was tourture he found himself going out of his way to see her smile. So the Dark One did what he usually did when he wanted to forget, get drunk off his arse! After several hours of opium and whiskey fueled hedonism he found himself going back to his castle. 

Belle got the shook of her life when her Master appeared in front of her. He started to stagger into his rooms and it was evident to her that he was drunk, she didn't think he could get drunk but here he was. Not wanting him to injure himself she took his hand and led him to the bedroom.  
"Soft" he slurred as he took her hand. Belle blushed heavily but continued to led. Tucking him into his bed Belle was shocked when Rumple grabbed her wris.  
"Can I tell you a secret?" He said giggling into her ear, "I've got an angel living in my castle" punctuating the sentence with a high pitched giggle. "She thinks she's a maid but I know better" he whispered very close to her ear. "She's an angel, a goddess she's perfection" Belle was completely shocked at her master's confession praying he would remember this. "I don't know how people thought she was a meger princess, she's a queen always a queen, and I being the monster that I am stole her perfect light from the world and brought her here" he started saying this hysterically. "I wanted to keep her to hold her perfect light so I might have something good, but that couldn't work no one can own her and I want to do horrible things to her" Belle gasped finding herself afraid. I find myself a slave to her smiles, I want to worship her get in my knees and kiss her perfect dainty toes in gratitude for her just existing I'll lay myself lay myself at her feet battered and broken as I am and she may give me a little of her light into my soul" he giggled. "But that's not gonna happen is it I'll hurt her my darkness will kill all that light inside of her and I'll be the worst monster for hurting my perfect goddess, pretty angels don't want devils kissing their neck and rosy lips. They don't want unworthy hands and their divine person or sucking at her breasts like a starving man in need of her nourishment." Belle felt heat pool in her loins at his words. "I want to let her go so I don't kill  
her light but I can't she's to perfect for me to let go she's A Goddess" Rum continued raving but his words started to fade into unintelligible nonsense. Bell only making out a few words like pretty angel little pretty and so on. After musing about her eyes so a good soild minute he promptly drifted off into dreamless sleep. Belle managed to release her wrist and started examining the magnanimous nature of his words. He thought about her in high and low ways wanting to both worship and make love to her. Belle thought it seemed only fair she thought about him when she touched herself often imagining him tying her to the bed and ravaging her like a whore. Little maidens won't allowed to think like that but she read enough about these matters in her books, that she didn't care. She went her room closing the door and and undressing her masters words would give her slot of inspiration in the nights to come

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened don't worry I'm stilling working on "A Rose by any other name" but sometimes the smut faries decided to dance in my head.  
> Please leave a prompt down below   
> My tumblr is bobbobido  
> Check out my other Rumbelle fic:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8563066/chapters/19630315


End file.
